1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to toothpaste dispensing apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved toothpaste dispenser apparatus wherein the same is arranged to accommodate various components in an oral hygiene procedure including application of a toothpaste to an associated toothbrush.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various toothbrush and toothpaste dispenser structure has been available in the prior art for the positioning and mounting of a toothpaste tube relative to assorted structure such as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,586,212 to Tzouras providing for a toothpaste cap arranged for positioning a toothbrush relative to the cap in a dispensing of toothpaste relative to the toothbrush.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,238 to Torruella sets forth a toothbrush holder utilizing a box fastener structure to surroundingly enclose a toothbrush head therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,485 to Pina, et al. sets forth a rack member arranged to hold an array of toothbrushes thereto.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved toothpaste dispenser apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.